


you know what they say

by soldouthaz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, D/s elements, Dirty Talk, Dom Harry, Intern Harry, Light Choking, M/M, PWP, Secretary Louis, Spanking, Sub Louis, Teasing, Top Harry, side Ziam, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldouthaz/pseuds/soldouthaz
Summary: nice guys always finish last.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 56
Kudos: 548





	you know what they say

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this all today so …. it is severely unedited and all errors are my own. I am very tired but I wanted to post it as soon as it was done! enjoy! :)

When Louis was little he wanted to be many things. First it was a firefighter, poorly drawn scenarios of him fighting raging fires hung up all over his walls, a true hero. And then there was the phase where he wanted to be a veterinarian after his first pet passed away, believing he could save the rest of them from the same inevitable result. As he grew older he wanted to be an actor, but that hadn’t worked out either after a few too many awkward and uncomfortable auditions. He’d left his hometown with no degree and no idea what he was going to do. 

Looking back, he wonders how he missed the mark so far from his true calling: a secretarial position at Jack Pitt & Associates. 

The best part of it is he isn’t even being sarcastic. Louis loves his job more than anything in the world. The employees and bosses are entitled and cocky, but Louis feels like he keeps up with them pretty well. They’re allowed to look, they’re occasionally allowed to talk to him, but they’re  _ never _ allowed to touch. It’s his golden rule. When he says he loves his job he means it, and not one of these men is worth endangering his position. 

He’s got a reputation for being the best at it, too. All of the secretaries from the other floors glare at him when he walks past them, whispering to each other most likely about how he dresses or how much better he is than them. 

He’s confident - so what? He has to be, to stay on everyone’s level. That’s why he works so well here. If he was docile and submissive he’d have been fired years ago. 

Louis can tease. He can flirt and flaunt and banter with them, but that’s where he draws the line. And because of that, even when they joke with him, he has their respect. 

“Morning, Tommo,” Jack nods in his direction, the same smug smile on his lips that’s been there for years. 

“Good morning, Mr. Pitt,” Louis drawls. “Your coffee and breakfast is on your desk.” 

His boss hangs his jacket up on the hook next to the lift as the doors slide shut again, running a hand through his hair that’s been misplaced from the wind outside. 

“Perfect,” he breathes. “Did you fax that paperwork about the new intern already? He should be starting tomorrow morning and I want everything done before he walks in.” 

“Of course, sir. Everything is good to go for tomorrow,” Louis grins. 

“You’re amazing,” Jack sing-songs, tossing one last smile over his shoulder before heading into his office. 

Louis already knows that, but he never quite tires of hearing it. 

Rolling his chair back underneath the long front desk, he pulls up the other projects he’d been working on and sets about sending them out to the proper emails on the list. He’s been trying to work extra hard this week because on Friday night there’s an office party because of the new business deal Jack had scored, and Louis  _ never _ misses an office party. He works from home on Saturdays so he plans to make the most of it too. 

Niall and Liam come barreling into the foyer from the lift as it dings open again, but Louis doesn’t even bother glancing upward to know that it’s them. They’re already laughing loudly at something that Louis guesses is probably a dirty joke, since Liam’s face is bright red like it usually is when Niall says something vulgar. 

“Morning, boys,” Louis calls from behind his computer. 

“You gotta hear this joke, Lou -” Niall snickers, mouth opening already to tell him. 

“No, no - Louis,” Liam shakes his head. “Save yourself while you still can.” 

Louis grins, glancing up at them on the other side of the desk. “Sorry, boys. M’really busy. Lots of work to do.” 

Niall rolls his eyes but retreats anyway, him and Liam headed down the hall to their offices. 

“I’m going to tell you later!” He promises, still bickering with Liam the further their voices fade. 

Smiling to himself, Louis finishes up the last of the emails, then pulls out a stack of papers from his desk that still need to be signed and filed away in their records for later. It’s a simple life at Pitt & Associates, but Louis wouldn’t have it any other way. He glances down to check his watch. Jack should be calling for an extra scone right about - 

“Louis!” 

_ Now _ . 

“Fresh out of the microwave,” he says, handing it over to Jack behind his desk. 

“You’re the best,” he grins sheepishly, practically drooling. Jack loves his scones. 

Louis saunters out of the office, heading back to finish up the rest of his work. It’s just about his favorite time of day, when the sun begins to shine onto the linoleum and over his desk, the office practically glowing with it. He settles back into his custom ordered swivel chair and logs back in. 

“ _ I know _ ,” he says to himself, his smile hidden behind the stacks of papers. 

+

The new intern shows up right on time, much to Louis’ surprise. Most of the people they hire for these internships are only here for the summer. They show up in their bow ties and business slacks eager to learn and to lend a job at such a prestigious company, but it’s rare that any of them actually manage to make the cut. At the very least, Louis appreciates this guy’s dedication to arrive on time. 

Well, not at the  _ very _ least. There’s also the fact that he’s more well dressed than any other intern he’s ever seen, clad in patterned work pants and a white button up, a casual suit jacket thrown over the top. It looks like he tried but not too hard, not like some of the other guys at the office. He isn’t wearing a tie either but it doesn’t seem unprofessional. Instead he seems - distinguished? Professional? Louis can’t think of the right word. Whatever it is, he’s - 

“Uhm, hello?” 

The intern steps forward awkwardly, clearing his throat and effectively knocking Louis out of his daydream. He’s only minorly ashamed when he realizes that he’s been caught staring. Immediately getting defensive, Louis shakes his head and turns up his nose. 

“Hello, can I help you with something?” 

“Yeah, I - uh, I’m here for the internship. I’m supposed to meet with -” 

Jack’s office door flies open and he sidles out into the open space, his hand already outstretched for him to shake. “Harry!” 

“S’nice to meet you,” Harry gives a small smile, his body jolting with the force of Jack’s handshake and his eyes widening behind his glasses. 

“We’re so happy to have you,” Jack says, wrapping an arm around his back to lead him away. “Let me show you where you’ll be working.” 

_ That’s odd _ , Louis thinks. Pitt never treats his interns that way. Shaking it off, he logs out of his computer and locks the documents he’d been working on in his top drawer, heading out for lunch. 

Before leaving he heads down the corridor until he reaches the end, knocking twice on the black door before stepping fully into the office. 

“I’m heading down the street for lunch, you want anything?” 

Zayn’s head snaps up to meet his eye, not pausing his typing as he speaks. “Nah, I’m good. Thanks.” 

The only light in the room is a single lamp but that’s the way Zayn likes it, stacks of computers and laptops scattered around the room with colorful sticky notes on them. It doesn’t look like he’s left that spot in a while, and Louis wouldn’t be surprised if he’d spent the night in his office -  _ again _ . Being the IT guy at a company as large as this one certainly doesn’t leave him much free time. 

“Okay,” Louis sighs. “Text me if you change your mind.” 

Zayn waves at him noncommittally as he goes. It doesn’t take long once he shuts the door again to hurry to the lift, making the best of the hour he’s got to eat. Louis tugs on his jacket in the elevator, zipping it up just as the chilly air hits him when he gets off at the ground floor. 

He hurries down the busy street to the Starbucks, standing in the line and trying not to tap his foot. The wait alone takes up nearly half of his lunch break, and he  _ hates _ wasting a single minute of his break, but he thinks it’s worth it. Every day Zayn says he doesn’t want a coffee and every day Louis buys him one anyway, or at least when he can afford to. As much as he denies it, it always perks him up a bit even when he tries to act annoyed. 

He’s almost to the counter when his phone buzzes with a call from Jack. 

“Hello?” 

“Yeah, hey, Louis,” Jack huffs, laughing at something Louis can’t hear, “Harry and I are gonna need some coffees. You at Starbucks still?” 

In the background of the call Louis can hear someone saying  _ no, I’m fine _ ,  _ really _ , but Jack insists. Sighing as another person leaves the queue in front of him, Louis nods to himself. Still, though, he wonders why  _ this _ intern is getting such special treatment. 

“Alright, I’m ordering now. Can you give me your orders?” 

Louis relays them to the barista as they’re listed in his ear, apologizing several times when he has to change the order because he can’t make up his mind. After he hangs up rather abruptly, Louis pockets his phone and tells them his and Zayn’s orders as well. 

It physically hurts to pull out his credit card knowing that there’s a good chance Jack won’t pay him back and that he doesn’t make much even if he  _ does _ work at a prestigious company, but it’s second nature to him now to just go with the flow. Even if that means money  _ flowing _ out of his paycheck. 

Luckily it doesn’t take long for their drinks to be made, and he carries the four of them back down the street to the office. Scanning his card, he scoffs at the guy that goes in ahead of him without holding the door before carrying them carefully to the lift and pressing the button. 

Louis nearly drops all of it anyway when the doors slide open again because the intern is standing in front of him in all of his nerdy, preppy glory. Louis zones out staring at his hair, the tufts curling around his neck and ears and looking effortless but perfectly in place. His fingers itch to run through it. 

When they do, the coffees lilt forward until they almost fall, Harry rushing forwards to grab the tray of them out of his hands. 

“Ah, thanks,” Louis mutters. 

“Just - I wanted to see if you needed any help,” Harry stutters, making sure each of the drinks are straight in their holders while Louis dusts off his shirt of imaginary lint and stains. 

And, even though it’s apparently obvious that he  _ had _ in fact needed help, Louis tosses up a shoulder passive-aggressively and takes them back from him, handing him his own with the straw before shouldering past him altogether. 

“I’ve got it,” he says, headed for Jack’s office. “Mr. Pitt,” he calls, stepping inside. “Here’s your drink, sir.” 

“Thanks, Louis,” he grins. “Did’ya give Harry his?” 

“Of course, sir,” Louis smiles tightly. 

He backs out of the room slowly with the other two drinks, setting his own on his desk and then heading to Zayn’s office. As he’s turning down the hallway, he runs into Harry again. 

“Hey, uh, it’s Louis, right?” 

Trying not to look impatient, Louis stops with a hand on his hip. “Yep, that’s me.” 

“Well, uhm, thanks for the drink. I tried to tell Jack that I didn’t need any-” 

“S’fine, Harry, really. I don’t mind,” he says, already turning to leave. 

Before he can make it any further, Harry is stopping him again with his stuttering, a five dollar bill in his hand when Louis glances down. His brows furrow. 

“No, but - I just, that isn’t your job to do that for anybody. So I just really - I really appreciate you getting it for me and I’d like to pay you for it.” 

“Alright,” Louis says slowly. He takes the money from Harry’s hand and waits for him to walk away before he does so himself. 

He watches Harry leave in some kind of trance, confused about the whole interaction. That’s certainly the first time anything like that has ever happened to him in the office. Usually people just ask for favors and Louis does them so he doesn’t get fired. 

Shaking his head, he moves further towards the end of the hall. He’s sure a few more weeks hanging around Jack will change Harry into the same thing as the rest of them, cocky and entitled with an ego so big Louis chokes on it when he walks into a room. That doesn’t mean he won’t enjoy the kindness while it lasts, though. 

Knocking twice again to signal that he’s back, he kicks the door open with his foot and sets down the coffee on the edge of Zayn’s desk. 

“One black coffee for you, you absolute freak,” is all he says. 

Usually he sticks around to watch the rare smile spread across Zayn’s face, but today he leaves him with his work to head back to the front desk. He’s still too confused to do much but log back in blindly and pull out his work from earlier, getting started an entire five minutes before his lunch break ends. 

+

The one thing Louis  _ doesn’t _ like about office parties is that Jack likes to make up his own games. Especially when he’s drinking. It’s been a long week and on Friday night the last thing he wants is to see another one of his  _ splendid _ ideas put into motion. 

“Okay, so it works like this,” he says, uncaring of the drink sloshing out of his cup as he tries to get everyone’s attention. “First, you gotta log into the computers right there and send a fax to the machine in the copy room. Then, you’ll have to run to pick it up, sign it, bring it back to me. Then, after that, you have to bring me something from the vending machine in the hallway because I’m hungry and I haven’t eaten yet.” 

Everyone snickers at Jack and begins talking amongst themselves, deciding who’s going to play. No one  _ really _ wants to, but also - no one wants to get fired, either. Louis’ excited to see who they pick, already sizing everyone up to place his bets. 

“Alright, alright. C’mon, two of you,” Jack snaps his fingers. 

Someone across from him stutters out his suggestion. “Well, I think the intern should go first so we can see what we’re up against,” he slurs. 

“Fantastic,” Pitt cheers, “Harry, get up here.” 

His throat bobbing, Harry gulps and approaches him from the back of the room. Everyone (including Louis) watches him go, eyes catching on his arms from underneath his thin button up. There’s only one person missing now. 

Zayn nudges him from behind, making him stumble forward. 

“What the hell, Z?” Louis whispers. 

“You should go up there,” he says quietly. 

Louis opens his mouth to tell him no but then Zayn’s shoving him forward again and he trips, steadying himself directly in the middle of the group circle they’ve formed. He tosses a glare over his shoulder at Zayn. 

“Louis,” his boss cheers, waving. “You’re perfect for this, come on.” 

Slowly and with some scattered applause, Louis stalks up to stand next to Harry, waiting for their instructions while Jack talks them through it again. Louis sizes Harry up while he has the chance. He’s paying attention to Pitt intently, his eyes not giving anything away behind his glasses. His shirt is pulled tightly over his chest, visible ever since he decided to lose the suit jacket when the party started. It’s weird - he doesn’t so much look like a nerd now. 

Once he’s done giving them the directions, Jack lines them up side by side on one of the floor tiles so they’re even. 

“Alright, you got everything?” 

“Got it,” Louis mumbles. 

Harry nods. “Ready.” 

“On your marks,” Pitt grumbles, then burps. “Get set,” he grins, voice lifting. “ _ Go _ !” 

He and Harry take off at the same time, rushing to the nearest computers. Harry’s fingers fly over his keyboard and Louis tries not to get distracted while he looks so determined, a furrow in his brow and his sleeves rolled up to his forearms. Shaking himself out of it, Louis hurries to type in his password and open a blank document. When he glances up again Harry’s already leaving his own computer, headed to the copy room just as Louis’ finally manages to send. 

Cursing, he leaves the page open and darts in line behind him, running as fast as he can while the guys cheer for them both from the foyer. He loses sight of Harry in the long hallway as he turns into the copy room in front of him, and Louis knows he’s going to lose even though Harry hasn’t even been here very long. 

Except - Louis makes a sharp turn into the copy room and Harry isn’t running past him to get back to their boss. No, he’s leaning up against the fax machine, his own paper underneath his arm, Louis’ held out in his hand for him to take. 

“What are you doing?” Louis pants, glancing from him to the paper and back again. 

Harry shrugs. “Take it,” he says, holding it out farther. 

Is he - is Harry  _ letting him win _ ? Does he not think Louis’ capable of it on his own? 

“I - uhm, thank you,” he stutters, ripping the paper from him and running back out of the room, down the hallway to hand it to Jack. 

They cheer for him when he does so, promptly turning around and running back the other direction to get to the vending machine. Digging through his pockets, he manages to find some loose change, sorting through it in his hand. He jogs past Harry who’s just now getting his paper handed in, Louis’ brow furrowing. 

Shakily he shoves the coins into the machine and presses the first button that lights up, watching as the clip unlatches through the glass and drops the candy bar down to be picked up at the bottom. Harry’s only just approaching as he picks it up and begins to head back. For a few seconds he thinks about returning the favor and letting him win, but now everyone can see them. Louis can tell a few of them are squinting at the end of the hall to see what they’re doing. They’ll all make fun of him if he waits. 

So he offers a wry smile to Harry and runs back that way, sticking the candy bar into Jack’s hand. 

“And we have a winner,” Jack yells, already peeling open the chocolate and taking a large bite. He pulls Louis into a sweaty sideways hug and Louis grimaces despite the thrill he gets from winning. 

Harry jogs back up behind them and sets his bag of crisps on the table in front of them. “Congratulations, Louis,” he says quietly. 

Louis’ pretty sure he’s never been this confused in his life. He does have to admit he thrives off of the attention though, and everyone is looking at them now, waiting to see what’s going to happen now that the secretary beat out the intern. Unable to help himself, he approaches Harry and shoulders roughly past him, waiting until he turns around to talk. 

“You know what they say…” Louis drawls, drawing it out to make sure everyone is listening. Then he leans in close for Harry’s benefit, who’s eyes have gone wide, his gaze on Louis’ lips. 

“ _ Nice guys finish last _ ,” he whispers. 

Any reaction Harry might’ve had is drowned out as people begin to shout, whooping and hollering at Louis’ retort. He turns on his heel and walks back to where Zayn, Liam, and Niall are standing, keeping his mouth shut. 

“Alright, alright,” Jack yells. “I think it’s time for another round of drinks, yeah?” 

Louis watches as he grabs Harry and drags him underneath his arm, leading him to the table of alcohol. On the outside he’s smirking as Niall pats him on the back and the guys cheer him on, but on the inside he just feels  _ guilty _ . 

Harry’s been nothing but nice to him so far but Louis just can’t seem to give up his shtick. He’s known as the one that jokes with the guys, that can take their endless teasing only because he’s good at it himself. The years of edgy banter have hardened him into someone who doesn’t really know how to handle it when he’s treated any differently. 

He halfway hopes Harry will continue to talk to him because he’s growing more and more curious the longer he’s around. Nerdy, shy types aren’t usually what Louis’ into, but… 

“We’re heading out, Tommo. Gonna hit up the bar downtown instead of watching -  _ this _ .” Liam grimaces, nodding toward where some of the guys are linking arms and taking shots like some fraternity brothers. “You coming with?” 

“Please,” he groans, already heading for his coat. “Zee, you coming?” 

Swallowing thickly, Zayn eyes between him and Liam, then shakes his head. 

“No, I - I’ll just see you Monday, yeah?” 

“Zayn-” Louis starts. 

“C’mon, Tommo,” Niall whisper-yells, yanking him toward the lift before anyone notices them leaving. 

“Next time,” Louis points at Zayn, narrowing his eyes like a promise. 

They manage to sneak out while the others are occupied, huddling close as they leave the elevator and head down the street. There’s still a weird feeling settled on Louis’ shoulders but he’s hoping being out with his friends will clear his mind for a bit. 

It isn’t that late yet but it’s packed when they arrive, shoving through throngs of people to get to the bar for a seat. 

“Shots?” Niall asks, a smirk set across his lips. 

Louis hesitates, glancing around the room. He’s technically got work in the morning from home, as well as the fact that he’s never handled alcohol all that well. Especially not what Niall’s offering him. 

But even Liam is loosening his tie and flagging down the bartender, looking desperate for a drink. Louis glances back to Niall and nods, a resigned sigh leaving his lips. It’s lacking the usual excitement for a reason he can’t put his finger on, but he isn’t in the mood to think about any of that tonight. 

“Shots,” he agrees, blindly taking what Niall gives him and trying to push the thought of Harry’s surprised, slightly hurt eyes from his mind. 

+

It’s been four weeks. An entire month of Harry’s internship, and not a thing has changed. Louis never apologized to him and Harry never asks him to, seeming sheepish and resigned whenever he’s forced to speak. It’s driving Louis nearly  _ insane _ . 

He doesn’t know how to act around him. Sometimes he thinks Harry might benefit from a bit of teasing, might come out of his shell, but it never happens. If anything Harry seems  _ nervous _ around him. It isn’t something he’s used to. 

“What do I do, Zayn?” He whines, throwing himself dramatically down into the swivel chair in the corner of his office. 

“What do you want to do?” Zayn murmurs, eyes still glued to his computer screen. His lack of enthusiasm is actually  _ comforting _ at this point. 

Louis scoffs, “What do I  _ want _ to do?” He asks, “I  _ want _ to bend over the front desk and let him -” 

“ _ Okay _ ,” Zayn stops him abruptly, narrowing his eyes behind his frames. “So just talk to him about it. It isn’t like anyone would say no to you. You’ve seen how all of the guys look at you and most of them are  _ straight _ .” 

“Yeah, but - I feel like it’s more than that,” Louis adds quietly. He colors when Zayn’s eyebrow raises. “Shut  _ up _ , Zayn, c’mon. I need  _ help _ . And he would never do that to me, anyway. He’s too -  _ nice _ . Too quiet.” 

Zayn huffs quietly as he continues typing, talking underneath his breath. “Harry’s a nice guy, yeah? Just be yourself and I guarantee you something will happen.” 

“That is the least helpful advice you’ve ever given me,” he deadpans. “What if it was Liam?” 

“Excuse me,” Zayn stops typing fully and looks him in the eye. 

“Y’know, like, what would you do to get his attention?” Louis smirks. Bringing Liam into the conversation never fails to get him finally interested in what he’s saying. Louis’ been invested in trying to get them together for ages now. They’re both oblivious idiots, but he’s convinced it’ll happen one of these days. 

“We are  _ not _ talking about Liam.” 

“Alright, alright,” Louis concedes. “Forget it, then. I was looking for some of your wonderful advice but I’ll just see what happens, I guess.” 

“Yes, that’s great. Do that,” Zayn waves a hand as Louis stands from the chair. 

Rolling his eyes, Louis huffs and stomps over to the door. “You know, when you and Liam finally do get together I’m never going to let you hear the end of it.” 

Zayn throws his mousepad at him and Louis squeaks when it hits him in the thigh. He doesn’t think he’ll ever tire of Zayn’s sentimental expressions of their friendship. As lovely as it is, he’s still got absolutely no idea what to do. 

\+ 

It’s rare that Louis gets to sit in on important meetings, but he takes the opportunity very seriously. He’s got his notepad ready as well as his laptop to the side, a new ballpoint pen poised between his fingers. He taps the end of it against the notepad while the room fills with business men, gathering around the long glass table in front of the projector. 

His instructions had been to take notes on the subject matter since Jack is trying to decide if they want to buy this startup, so Louis made sure he was well prepared. He’d even done some research on his own time. 

He’s nodding politely at everyone as they pass him when they come into the room, but his gaze catches on Harry. He’s still all gangly and awkward but he’s dressed up for the meeting in a fancy long-sleeved sweater vest that Louis’ never seen him in before. Even his hair is styled differently, done up and out of his face, his glasses high up on his nose. He smiles tightly at Louis before taking a seat near the back. 

Even though he sees him every day, Louis has yet to have any more meaningful interactions with him. He tries to make small talk, Harry deflects the attention, the same old thing. 

“Alright,” Jack strolls into the room, coffee in hand, to announce the beginning of the meeting. “I think everybody’s here. So, gentlemen, the floor is yours.” 

Everyone’s gazes flick to the front of the room where two men stand in front of the presentation board.  _ Oh good _ , Louis muses,  _ a powerpoint _ . They immediately jump into the idea behind it, but Louis can’t even find anything interesting enough to write down. He’s about to just write the basic idea to save for later, but then he hears Harry shifting papers and it catches his attention all over again. 

Louis subtly glances at him while he’s distracted, digging through a case of papers and trying to be quiet. There’s a confused look on his face, something like concern and a lot of anxiety, and the sight of it alone is enough to make Louis nervous himself. Had he forgotten something? Usually the interns just sit in on the meetings to learn so that can’t really be the reason he’s so worked up. 

“As you can see, the coding for this site would be a lot to handle, but we’ve got it down to a science.” 

Harry’s head snaps up at that, his eyes scanning frantically over the picture they’ve got up on the screen. As soon as one of the guys notices him staring, he coughs and fumbles with the remote, changing it to a completely different slide. 

With a furrowed brow, Louis glances back and forth between the two. There’s something that isn’t sitting right with Harry, and there’s some reason the presenters are nervous. Louis can feel the air between them shift as they tense and stumble through their sentences. 

“This type of site is top of the line,” the guy assures, “it’s got all the newest technological utensils that create an innovative and user-friendly interface.”

“Yes,” his partner adds quickly. “This software is state-of-the-art, and exactly what you’re looking for here.” 

“No, it’s not.” 

All of the eyes in the room turn to Harry, whose face turns bright red. Still, he stands his ground while Louis watches with wide eyes. 

“Excuse me,” the man at the front says lightly, nervously, tilting his head at Harry with a glare and a hand loosening the tie at his throat. 

“Your - your data is incorrect. That coding system has been out of use for six months now due to an outdated key and it’s been taken to court several times just this past quarter for data breaches,” he explains, pushing his glasses up again. 

Everyone seems to be holding their breath. Louis can’t even look away from him, but he can tell that Jack and the other people in the room are listening intently. 

“So, either you didn’t know and made a mistake, or…” Harry gulps, “Or you already knew that anyone that used this would have their data collected and sent to you illegally and you’re planning on profiting off of that at this company’s expense and letting them take the fall for it.” 

When Louis finally drags his gaze away from Harry, the men at the front of the room have gone pale. They’re glancing at each other and toward the door, but luckily Jack seems to be a step ahead of them. 

“I’m gonna need some security in here,” he says into his cell phone. Louis hadn’t even noticed him make the call. 

Within seconds there’s commotion as the guys try to get out of the conference room, but the security team crashes through the door before anyone gets hurt. Jack and a few of the other executives follow them out, everyone trying to get a look at what’s happening. 

“Wow,” Louis breathes, standing to place himself next to Harry. 

“I - I don’t - are they getting arrested?” 

“Probably,” he shrugs. “But they deserve it. If you hadn’t been in here they wouldn’t have even known. Jack probably would have gone ahead with the deal.” 

Harry glances down at him and nods slightly like he’s still in awe of what he’s just done, taking a single deep breath. Louis watches his chest rise and fall with it underneath the material of his sweater vest. But he can’t give him too much credit. He still likes that Harry isn’t as cocky as the rest of them. 

“Nice job, rookie,” Louis smirks, walking back out to his desk and leaving him standing alone in the conference room. “Keep it up and you might actually have a shot,” he calls over his shoulder. 

When he gets back into the foyer Jack is still talking with the security team about what happened. He glances over toward Louis and raises his hand to get his attention. 

“Can you get me anything you had written down? We’ve got their proposal but anything helps,” he says, turning back to the team. 

“Of course,” Louis calls. 

He sits down behind the desk and pulls out the notepad that’d been in his lap, sliding the laptop aside since he hadn’t bothered using it. Flipping through the paper, Louis blushes bright red. 

There’s only one thing in his notes here, and Louis doesn’t think a professional investigation would benefit all that much from an overly detailed drawing of the pattern of Harry’s sweater vest. 

+

There’s only one week left of Harry’s internship. Louis doesn’t know what he’s feeling, but it’s like there’s some sort of urgency around them that he can’t put his finger on. 

Ever since Harry called out the fake company on their proposal, he’s been much more popular. People come up to him all the time to give him high-fives or handshakes, always reminding him how awesome he is and how cool it was that he was able to do that. 

Louis knows he’s smart. He hadn’t at first, when he just seemed like a geeky intern. But now it’s apparent in everything he does. Harry thinks before he speaks, makes educated decisions instead of just guessing about things. There’s an air of sophistication around them that none of the other guys seem to have. He’s incredibly smart, too. Louis found out through a bit of snooping that he’d graduated early at the top of his class, despite Louis being two years his senior and nowhere close to any of those kinds of achievements. 

And the thing is, he doesn’t try one bit to milk it. He doesn’t go around looking for compliments or preening under their attention. In fact, it’s the opposite. None of the praise has gotten to his head, and Louis’ all the more enamored. 

There’s only one way that Louis knows how to get a man, though. And it’s never been someone like Harry, so he isn’t even sure it’s going to work. But it’s his last week and, even though he’s fairly certain Harry’s going to get the job, Louis will hate himself if he doesn’t try. 

And so a plan is born. With no help from Zayn of course, who only stares longingly at Liam when Louis convinces him to come out of his office for a few minutes. The moral support does help though, and while he doesn’t necessarily come up with anything he thinks is sure to work, he’s all the more inspired to try. 

Jack is throwing another party on Friday to celebrate the end of Harry’s term here, and probably to welcome him into a position at the company. Louis plans to tease him all week, and then, hopefully, make him crack on Friday night. He’s hoping the pent up tension combined with the relief of landing the job and some liquid courage will convince Harry enough. 

It sounds foolproof, at first. There’s never been a guy that Louis couldn’t get if he wanted, not that he’s bragging. He knows how to turn on the charm when he wants to. 

The issue here is that Harry doesn’t seem to notice that he’s trying to be charming. Like, at all. 

Louis’ batted his eyelashes and dropped something just so he could bend over to pick it up, ran his hand over another guy’s bicep to see if it’d get a reaction. He’d even resorted to touching him more often too, brushing past him in the tight hallway and letting their hands touch when they both reach for something in the kitchen. 

Nothing. 

All of it ends up grating on Louis’ sensitive nerves (and  _ ego _ ) and so he decides enough is enough. He’s just going to have to go after him until he breaks. 

And he isn’t so sure that this plan will work either, but he’s going to give it a shot. Somewhere in there, underneath the sweater vests and the glasses and the pants that flare out at the ankle, Louis knows there’s more to him. Guys are never as innocent as they seem, even sweet, respectable, hard-working ones. Louis will get him to budge, he’s sure. 

The only trouble with  _ that _ is that by the time he’s tried the first plan, it’s already halfway through Wednesday. Louis eats with Zayn in his office and then decides it’s game time. 

He passes Harry in the hallway as he’s getting something from the vending machine, what looks to be a snack pack of nuts and m&m’s. Just as he rips it open and goes to grab one, Louis swings in front of him between his body and the machine and swipes the bag, eating the one he’d been holding right out from between his fingers. 

Harry’s face morphs into true terror for a few seconds before it fades to general surprise, but Louis doesn’t allow himself to back down. 

“Thanks, rookie,” he smiles sweetly. “You didn’t have to get these for me.” 

“Oh, I - that’s fine. You can have them,” Harry says slowly, backing away and walking toward the direction of his office. 

Louis pouts, the bag of nuts shifting in his hand as his shoulders sag. If that’d been anyone else here, they’d have stolen the candy right back and laughed in his face. He’ll have to try even harder, then. He sulks all the way back to his desk, throwing the bag away in the bin as he passes it. 

+

Thursday doesn’t go much better. Louis arrives early to get a head start on what he might say to him, but Harry shows up early as well so it doesn’t matter in the end anyway. 

He stands up to follow Harry into the copy room with no real idea for what he’s going to do, but Niall calls him halfway there. 

“Hello?” Louis asks. 

“Hey, man. I was wondering if you wanted me to bring you one of those muffins you like from the cafe on fifth. Liam and I are gonna get some coffees before we head over.” 

“Uh, yeah, sure,” Louis says, eager to hang up. 

But  _ then _ \- then he gets an idea. 

“Okay, well I’ll text you when I’m on my way -” 

“Yeah, I just don’t know,” Louis says loudly, turning the corner into the copy room. He picks up a random piece of paper and opens the lid, not sparing a glance for Harry a few feet away at the fax machine. “I mean, I’m just tired, y’know? I can’t find anyone that will give me what I want.” 

Louis’ fully aware he’s about to scar Niall for life and that he could be embarrassing himself in front of Harry if he hangs up, but he’s feeling risky. He nods like Niall’s saying something and watches the copier turn on. 

On the other end of the line, Niall stutters. “Bro, what are you talking about?” 

“I know,” he says again, taking note of Harry’s eyes on him. “I know I could just go to a bar but I don’t want to do that. It’s so inconvenient and half the time everyone there is too drunk to know your foot from your arse.” 

This time his face really does color a bit, unsure if Harry thinks he’s a freak or if he just hasn’t gotten laid in a while. Louis doesn’t think either of those sound particularly sexy. 

“Mate-” Niall starts. 

“I just wish someone would  _ know _ , you know? It’s like, sometimes you just  _ need _ it. Honestly, I would do just about anything at this point.” 

“I’m hanging up now,” Niall clips, the line going dead. 

“Okay, I’ll see you after work,” Louis hums, slipping his phone back into his pocket. He reaches down to pick up the useless paper the copier spits out at him, turning back for the door. “Oh, Harry,” he says, “I didn’t even see you there. Sorry about that.” 

Harry pushes a few buttons on the machine, adjusting the paper. “It’s really none of my business,” he smiles tightly, turning back to the fax machine. 

Mouth actually dropping open a bit, Louis glares at his back. He’s been obvious enough at this point - either Harry’s playing games with him, or he really doesn’t want Louis at all. Spurred on by his defensiveness, he pushes even harder. 

“You wouldn’t be able to handle it, anyway,” Louis shrugs. 

“Handle what?” Harry asks. 

Louis’ jaw clenches. “Forget it. Have a  _ fantastic _ rest of your day, Harry,” he grits sarcastically. 

Spinning around after he’s turned the machine off, Harry gives him a bright smile and brushes past him to get to his own office again. “Thanks, Louis. You too,” he grins. 

When lunch finally rolls around, Louis’ full ready to vent to Zayn about his issues again. When he gets there though, it’s empty. Zayn never leaves for lunch. Sighing, Louis drags his feet back to his desk and slumps into the chair. This morning hadn’t been very successful in making him feel confident in his plan. 

Tomorrow, he reasons. It’ll be cutting it very close, but he’ll just have to try again tomorrow. 

+

He doesn’t see Harry before the party at work on Friday. 

Louis’ not sure whether he’s actively avoiding him or if he was genuinely busy, but he doesn’t care at the moment. The minute five o’clock rolls around he’s out from behind his desk, waving goodbye to Jack and headed home to get ready. He’s got a lot to do in the next two hours. 

Stripping out of his clothes, he doesn’t bother making sure that the shower is warm before he steps in. Louis washes his hair first, then his body, and then makes sure that every part of him is thoroughly prepared should Harry finally cooperate with him. 

It takes longer than he’d expected it to and he shoves the toothbrush into his mouth while he thumbs through all of his clothing options in a rush, just narrowly managing to avoid getting toothpaste on his shirt. 

The material fits him nicely when he slides it over his head, hopping with one leg in his trousers back to the bathroom to spit out the excess. This is Louis’ best option, he figures, although he hasn’t had to wear it in ages. Usually he doesn’t have as much trouble as he is with Harry. He calls Zayn and lets himself be talked into doing this all over again while he finishes doing his hair. 

By the time he’s forced some dinner down his throat and gotten his shoes and coat back on, it’s nearly time for the party to start. Louis drives back the way he’d come home, hurrying back up to the lift. 

“Hold it,” he yells, barely managing to catch it as the doors are about to shut. 

And, of course, Harry’s standing at the back of the elevator. Louis thinks he sees a smirk on his lips but it fades quickly, morphing into that same sweet smile. 

“You look very nice,” he says, scooting over some to allow Louis more room. 

“Thanks,” Louis mutters. “I was kind of hoping to get laid tonight, so.” 

He doesn’t look over to catch Harry’s reaction. Instead, he keeps his head held high as he steps out onto their floor, hanging his jacket up on the hook as people begin to mingle around the food and drinks. 

Niall and Liam are there and Louis gravitates toward them immediately, trying to seem like he isn’t watching Harry from the corner of his eye. Luckily, if his friends notice they don’t point it out. 

It isn’t long before Jack shows up fashionably late, and by that time Louis’ practically buzzing for an excuse to get up in Harry’s space again. For the first time ever, Louis’ actually excited for his stupid party antics. 

“I hope everyone’s feeling good tonight,” he begins. “I don’t want to give away too much but there will be a special announcement later tonight, so be sure to stick around for that,” Jack smirks, winking at Harry. “Now, we’ve got drinks, we’ve got food - does anyone have any ideas on how to get the party started?” 

“I think we should play the game from last time again,” Louis speaks up, keeping his eyes on Jack. “See if anything’s changed.” 

“Okay, then. If you guys are alright with that,” Jack nods to Harry who shrugs, moving to stand next to him again. “You guys still remember the rules?” 

Louis approaches from the other side, standing at the imaginary starting line on the tile. He can see Harry do the same beside him. They nod at the same time. 

“Alright,” Jack cheers. “On your mark.” 

He can feel Harry’s gaze on him as he crouches down to get ready to run. It’s just a stupid office competition but Louis still feels the kick of adrenaline despite being perfectly sober. 

“Get set.” 

Louis breathes in deeply, his eyes on the computers a few feet away. He has to win this, or else everything he’s got planned after won’t make any sense. 

“Go!” 

It begins just like it did last time, and they make it to the computers at roughly the same time. Louis types in his password and pulls up the document, sending it to the fax machine without wasting any time. Harry’s perfectly in step with him when he heads down the hallway. 

Slipping around Louis at the last second, he grabs his paper and shoulders around him to get back to Jack, Louis’ paper still slowly spitting out of the machine. 

“C’mon, c’mon,” he groans. 

He rips it from the table before it’s even finished and runs back to him, everyone taking note of their positions. Cursing, Louis runs fast back down the hall, back to where Harry’s already at the vending machine. 

Louis knows he’s lost when the same pack of nuts he’d stolen from Harry the day before tumbles down into the pickup area, Harry holding it in his hand as he looks back up at Louis. 

“Well, you won,” Louis says. “Go give it to him.” 

Crossing his arms, he steps out of the way to let Harry by. And then, instead of running past him, he grabs one of Louis’ hands and sets the bag of nuts in his open palm. 

“You’re not serious,” Louis chuckles blankly, fingers closing around it. 

“I am,” Harry nods. “Go give it back to him. I’ll tell him that I tripped and fell behind.” 

Louis considers his options as best he can. He could do the right thing here, could let Harry win like he was supposed to and be the bigger man. But that would mean that his plan goes out the window. Harry would win and celebrate with everyone else and Louis would have to go home alone not knowing if he’d ever see him again. 

He turns and runs back down the hallway, grateful that none of them had been paying much attention to their prolonged absence. Shoving the bag into Jack’s hand, he puts his hands on his hips just as Harry comes up behind him. 

“Really, Harry? I thought you had this one, man,” Jack laughs, patting him on the back. 

Louis’ expecting him to smile with them and laugh it off, but Harry just nods and disappears back into the party, in the direction of one of the far hallways. 

Brow furrowing, Louis subtly accepts the congratulations and makes his way over there, hoping to be subtle. He hasn’t been down this corridor much but it isn’t difficult to find Harry. He’s sitting on a bench at the end of it, his ankles crossed with his head back against the wall and his eyes shut. 

The last thing Louis wants to do is disturb him when he seems upset but he’s just so  _ close _ . If he could just push him a tiny bit more, maybe something will happen. If it doesn’t Louis swears he’ll back off. He isn’t heartless. 

He feels that way though, as he approaches him again with faux confidence. 

“It’s like I said before, Harry,” he says, lowering his voice to sound like he’s talking to a child. Reaching forward brazenly, he takes Harry’s cheeks into his hand and squeezes until his lips are pursed. “Nice guys -” 

“Shut up,” Harry mutters, his other hand coming up to grip Louis’ wrist tightly and yank it away from his face. 

Louis stops, glancing up at him. “What?”

“ _ Shut. Up _ .” Harry grits. 

“Excuse me,” Louis begins, only to be cut off halfway as he’s manhandled down the hallway into an empty office. 

“Excuse  _ you _ ?” Harry scoffs, “No, I don’t think I will.” 

He wastes little time in locking the door behind them, pushing Louis forward until he’s up against the mahogany desk in the middle of the room. He can hear Harry undoing his collar, the unmistakable sound of the material vest hitting the floor. 

“Who - whose office is this?” 

Harry laughs once, loudly. “Mine.” 

“But Jack hasn’t -” 

“He offered me the position a month ago, Louis.” 

Louis’ brain can’t catch up to the moment, and he zones out staring at the desk in front of him. He thinks about asking another question but his tongue feels too heavy inside of his mouth, at the thought of finally getting what he wants. 

“Oh,” is all he manages. 

“Do you know why nice guys finish last, Louis?” Harry asks him, the sound of his belt being pulled out of the loops cutting through the air. 

Harry steps forward until his crotch is pressed to Louis’ arse. Gasping, Louis’ eyes flutter shut when he feels the hard outline of his cock through their trousers. For a few seconds Harry grinds against him and Louis feels like he could cry. Everytime he shifts on the desk his own prick rubs against the wood, harsh and biting but the loveliest thing he’s ever felt all at once. But then - 

“Louis,” Harry stops abruptly, pulling him back to the moment. 

With his face pressed against the wood and his arse in the air, Louis feels like maybe he should be fighting this a bit more. But he can’t, not when it’s all he’s been wanting for months now. 

“Wha - uhm, no?” 

There’s a sinister chuckle from behind him, and then his trousers and boxers are being pulled down and there’s cool air over his skin. He glances backward at Harry for reassurance, his mind caught somewhere behind them as he hears something whistle through the air. 

The first slap lands hard on his right cheek, and Louis shouts at the unexpected sensation. 

“Quiet,” Harry bites, leaning forward to stuff three fingers into his mouth. 

Now gagged, Harry spanks him more liberally, faster and harder than the first one had been. As much as he should be embarrassed, Louis arches into it as far as he can, nearly sobbing with the relief. Chasing Harry means he hadn’t had the time to go out with anyone else, and the tension inside of him is finally balancing on a dangerous precipice. 

He’s been so rude to Harry at this point that Louis wouldn’t even blame him if he brought him to the edge and left him empty and unsatisfied. He’d probably even deserve it. But that’s the absolute last thing he wants to think about when Harry’s hand is still warm and firm on his arse, kneading the skin like he can’t get enough. 

“You think you’ve been clever?” He taunts, landing another hard slap. “You think it wasn’t obvious the entire time how you were trying to get my attention?” 

“Harry,” Louis moans around his fingers. 

“I could’ve had you the first day I was here if I’d wanted to. But you’re used to that, aren’t you? Used to everybody wanting you. It was obvious,” he croons. 

He swallows helplessly around Harry’s fingers, drool leaking out onto them and the desk below.  _ It really has been a long time _ , he thinks. He’s already gone a bit spacey. 

“This whole time you thought I was working hard, trying to land a job here, hm?” He hums, teeth knicking the shell of Louis’ ear as he kicks his legs apart. “Oh no, baby. I was just enjoying watching  _ you _ .” 

Harry shoves his fingers in further until Louis chokes around them, then slides them out and runs them down the length of his back to his hole. Louis’ never been more happy that he came prepared for this tonight. 

Keeping his head to the desk with one hand, Harry uses the one that’d been in his mouth to trace over his opening, pushing in barely before retreating again. He does it several times before Louis begins to whine, pushing backward again. 

Shifting, Harry grips him hard by the chin the way Louis had only minutes prior, forcing him sideways to look him in the eye. 

“I said  _ quiet _ .” 

Louis falls lax some more at the firmness of his tone, the way he keeps cooing to him sweetly and then suddenly harsh again. 

“You just got more and more desperate, didn’t you,” Harry asks darkly. “Everytime you didn’t get my attention you tried just a little bit harder, pushed a little bit further, hoping I would finally just give in and  _ fuck you _ , isn’t that right?” 

Finally he pushes a finger in, but Louis doesn’t bother telling him he’d already done that part as well when he was getting ready earlier. Harry seems to notice the extra room, wasting no time in slipping an extra finger in beside the first. 

“Well, looks like you’re finally getting what you wanted, yeah?” 

Three digits is all he gets before they’re being ripped out of him and Harry’s reaching down for his discarded trousers, fishing a condom out of the pocket. Louis aches to turn around and see what he looks like, to be on his knees for him, but he bites his lip instead and keeps his cheek to the cool wood.  _ Next time _ , he thinks hopefully. 

He jolts when he feels Harry nudge against him, the thickness obvious now that it’s right up against him. 

“Louis,” Harry breathes, his touches gone tender for a second. “You want this?” 

“Yes,” Louis gasps, pushing backwards. “ _ Please _ , Harry.” 

Just like that, Harry slams inside of him and the softness of the moment disappears. It’s been  _ ages _ since Louis’ been fucked this way. There’s no time to adjust as Harry draws back and plows right back in again, his hips flush to Louis’ arse and thighs. 

“Fuck,” he groans, leaning forward to mouth at his neck. 

Already shaking a bit, Louis grabs onto the side of the desk to steady himself and lets Harry take what he wants. His shirt is still on and his pants are at his knees, but Harry spares no time to get them off for him. He takes Louis with no remorse, slamming in and out until his vision goes hazy. 

After a few minutes, he pulls out and flips him over, laying him on his back so they’re face to face. Louis whines in the time it takes, left momentarily empty as Harry shushes him. 

He slides back into him quickly, resuming his fast pace. But this way he’s able to throw one of Louis’ legs over his shoulder, spreading him even farther for the taking and slapping a hand over Louis’ mouth to muffle his noises. 

Reaching down, Harry takes Louis’ prick in his hand and strokes him in perfect time with his thrusts. 

“ _ Harry _ ,” Louis chokes into his palm. 

“Yeah,” Harry grunts, his other hand moving down to close around his neck. “You think anyone else in this office would give a fuck if you came or not? You think they would spare a thought for  _ you _ when they’re busy trying to get themselves off?” 

Louis’ too out of it to shake his head no, but he knows Harry’s right. There’s a reason he’s never slept with anyone from the office before. His mouth drops open as Harry slams inside of him even harder, shifting his hips until he grazes Louis’ prostate. 

“They wouldn’t care, baby. You know it, I know it,” he coos. “They would fuck you once and that would be that. They’d get off and be on their way. They don’t know how to treat you right, do they, sweetheart?” 

“Harry, Harry,” he gasps, reaching up to grab at his shoulders. He’s moving with the force of Harry’s hips, being jolted backwards and forwards as he knocks the breath out of him. 

Tensing, Louis barely even breathes as he tries to hold onto the exact position. Not once has someone been able to fuck him so deeply, to know exactly where he needs it. The hand on his prick speeds up, flicking over Louis’ sensitive, leaking head. 

“Now, I’ll ask you again,” Harry breathes. “Do you know why they say nice guys finish last, Louis?” 

He racks his brain for an answer but he can’t even concentrate on the question. Harry lets Louis’ cock slap against his stomach as he leaves it red and aching, moving up to grab him by the throat again until he pays attention. 

“I don’t - I don’t know,” Louis sobs. 

“Because they  _ wait _ ,” Harry grits in his ear, hot breath fanning over his cheek as Louis’ eyes roll back into his head. “They make it so much sweeter when it finally happens because you put in the  _ work _ . It isn’t just some once off. You wanna know why nice guys finish last?” 

Harry presses their lips together as he nails Louis’ prostate again, shoving inside and rotating his hips at the perfect angle. It’s filthy and messy as he tongues inside of his mouth, spit slick and everything Louis’ ever wanted. He can’t even focus, can’t think of anything except for how  _ incredible _ it feels, how  _ lucky _ he feels, but Harry’s still somehow question bounces around behind his eyelids. 

“Because they let  _ you _ come  _ first _ .” 

Louis screams as he begins to vibrate with his orgasm, his body convulsing on the desk with the force of it. Tears leak from his eyes as he struggles to make out Harry in his hazy vision. He reaches out blindly to hold on to him, feeling so good he’s practically floating. 

“I’ve got you,” Harry murmurs, “V’got you. You’re alright.” 

Louis trembles as he tries to make a sentence, babbling random noises up at Harry as he’s encased in strong arms and transported to the office chair behind the desk. Harry sits down first, holding Louis close to his chest and rocking him with a hand on the back of his head. 

It’s the best orgasm he’s ever had. There are no doubts there. But Louis knows from hearing him speak that Harry’s probably been waiting for this just as long as he has, so he frowns down at Harry’s thick length still standing between them, able to feel his heartbeat through it when he runs a finger over him. 

“Louis, you don’t have to -” Harry starts, then hisses at his touch. 

Lazily and with as much energy as he can muster, he strips the condom off of Harry’s cock and tosses it behind them in the general direction of the bin. He reaches between them to grip him tightly even though his hand is still shaking, stroking him as fast as he can. 

“Oh,  _ baby _ ,” Harry groans, hips punching upward and sending Louis bouncing with it. 

Much like Harry’d just done, Louis leans forward when Harry’s eyes are shut to press their lips together, feeling desperate for the connection. Harry curses into his open mouth, his eyes hooded as he begins to come. 

Louis feels it on his chest first, spurting upward hot and thick. Then it lands on his chin in thick ropes, and then even more up to his shoulder. He’s never seen someone come so much in his  _ life _ . 

He collapses into Harry’s chest in an exhausted heap, but not before scooping some of his cum up with a finger and sucking it into his mouth. He feels guilty he didn’t put on more of a show for him, but there’s no way he could be genuinely upset after having the best sex of his life. 

“You alright?” Harry asks, still very much out of breath above him. 

Louis nods lethargically because he can’t bring himself to do much else. Later he wants to thank him, to tell him he wants to do this again even if it  _ does _ end up risking his position at the office. He’s broken his golden rule. 

Harry just shushes him some more, running a soothing hand over his head and his back when he begins to stir. “Stay here, you’re alright,” he murmurs, “I told Jack we were leaving early so no one would come looking for us.” 

“Thank you,” Louis slurs, fitting himself more tightly into Harry’s hold. “Congratulations on getting the job,” he says softly. 

Harry grins, laughing. “Thank you, baby.” 

Louis can still hear people outside in the foyer, mingling and celebrating. He thinks about if his plan hadn’t worked and how he probably would’ve left by now, lonely and alone once again. 

“Sleep if you want, Louis. I can clean you up and take you home after they leave.” 

There’s lips pressed lightly to his forehead and a hint of a smile against his skin. Louis grins into his neck and closes his eyes. If nice guys finish last, he thinks, he’s got an entirely different mindset on that now. He’s glad Harry could show him the light. 

+

On the day he and Harry decide to tell Jack about their relationship, he isn’t surprised. They sign a few papers and then get packed up to head out, Louis feeling much more relieved than he had when they walked in now that he knows they won't be fired. They round up Niall and go looking for the others, fully prepared to celebrate the occasion. 

The joy from being able to go public  _ almost _ makes up for the inevitable trauma of catching Liam and Zayn fucking in his office that same afternoon. Louis figures it's well overdue. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> you can reblog this fic [here](https://soldouthaz.tumblr.com/post/620879317240528896/you-know-what-they-say-e-10k-bl) :)
> 
> you can find me on tumblr and twitter @soldouthaz


End file.
